


【SO】浮生若夢

by Harezone



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harezone/pseuds/Harezone
Summary: 帝國軍官和東洋雛妓的故事一見傾心卻不會去愛





	1. Chapter 1

一

從帝國出發，兩個月的海上航行讓郵輪上的旅客疲憊不堪，太太小姐們能夠用於聊天的內容無非就是那麼幾個話題，軍隊佔領波蘭西部，那些土氣的鄉巴佬應該感恩被帝國統治云云，就連那艘號稱“永不沈沒”的鐵達尼號也早在二十年前就已經觸底大西洋，「現在正是是帝國的時代」，她們驕傲地昂著頭。一日一日在無所事事之中度過，從最開始的眩暈噁心逐漸變成麻木與沈默，到了下船時這些美麗的女士們無一不是灰頭土臉、面色蠟黃，唯有一位頭等船艙的乘客依舊神彩奕奕、英氣逼人。

他的軍裝同上船時一樣挺拔整潔，銅鈕扣閃著錚亮的光，一貫的彬彬有禮卻又能讓人從眼睛裡看出幾分野心，他就是十年前被日本政府公派往帝國留學，如今學成歸來，在帝國第四陸軍部擔任高等軍官的櫻井翔。

如今歸國，他的目的是將帝國先進的軍事政策與管理系統帶回日本，一年前帝國已將戰爭在地中海沿岸打響，作為帝國的聯盟之一，這是日本不可多得的機遇，要麼趁此機會在這世界上嶄露頭角，要麼無動於衷成為他人餐盤中的食物，明智的人當然會選擇前者。

十年間沒有回國，故土風情在他眼中變得陳舊落後卻依舊風情萬種，入夜後的新吉原糜爛而華麗，花魁道中，搖搖晃晃的燈籠一直從街頭點到街尾，櫻井翔從軍部報導回來，在擁擠的街上一路騎馬到了這裡，不知道今夜的這些游女中有哪個幸運的能入他的眼。

「櫻井長官！」

早上在軍營見過的一張熟悉面孔向他打招呼，雖然記不清那個中等軍士的名字了，櫻井翔還是點點頭，軍士看到後一臉諂媚的笑容走過來和他搭訕，「櫻井長官也來這裡找樂子嗎？那邊有好玩的喔。」

「什麼好玩的？」

「您還不知道吧，新吉原那間最好的妓院」，他一副神秘的樣子指指東邊，「有一個小雛妓今晚要第一次接客，我剛剛去看了一眼，長得真是清純秀美，名字好像叫智。就是要價太高，一百円呢，又不是金子做的人。」

「一百円，有人出嗎？」

「有啊，那些有錢人都在門口排隊競價呢，老闆娘說再等半個鐘頭就讓他自己選個心儀的人。」

「他還能自己選嗎？」

「是啊，聽說智是小時候被賣進來，長得好看又乖巧，老闆娘一直好好養著疼著，就等著日後給她賺大錢呢。如果櫻井大人喜歡這樣的不妨去看看，第一次的總是最好的不是嗎哈哈，誰知道以後會被男人操成什麼淫蕩樣子。」

櫻井翔調轉馬頭，揮鞭離去，他倒是要看看這麼大架勢的雛妓到底長了什麼勾引男人的樣子。

這裡充斥著大把妝容豔麗的年輕游女，舊的老了，走了，再補上新的，於是無論是老邁還是醜陋，男人們只要擁有金錢與權力便可以無所顧忌地在新吉原尋歡作樂。一路鶯歌雀舞，櫻井翔很快見到了那間排場最大的妓院，門口的招牌上清楚寫著所有游女的名字，原本往日都是花魁的名字理應放在正中的地方，今夜最顯眼的位置上卻放著那個雛妓的名字，智。

他翻身下了馬背，門口果然聚集著大堆翹首以待的男人，他們緊握著錢袋，無一不希望自己被選中，櫻井翔隔著木柵窗向裡看去，舞台中央一個小小的身影正坐著，繪羽和服是清淡的藍色，雅緻的臘梅圖樣在這冬末春初的時候格外應景。

可是這新吉原的雛妓有何顏面把四君子之一的梅花穿在身上？

「老闆娘」，一身標誌性的帝國軍服讓門外看守不敢攔他，櫻井翔就這麼穿過層層人群直接走了進去，「那個雛妓的初夜我要了。」

「您是帝國軍隊的人？」老闆娘欲言又止，轉了轉眼珠，到底還是沒說出什麼，「大人，智這孩子能被您看上是他的福氣，只是我辛苦養他長大，他也確實是不負希望，門外那些客人都排著隊要他，一個出價比一個高⋯⋯」

「不知道什麼時候對待帝國軍人也要和對待外面那些雜碎了？」櫻井翔冷笑一聲，「如今日本軍事全部仰仗帝國支持，連首相都要忌憚三分，我看你們倒是厲害。」

「哎呀大人，我哪裡敢呢，外面那些男人怎麼能和您一樣？我這就告訴智讓他準備去雅室。」

櫻井翔滿意地上了樓，內室裡燃著熏香，他在房間裡踱了一圈，看看牆上掛的情色浮世繪又回來坐下，一盞茶的功夫門口就傳來了腳步聲，櫻井翔聽著和服下擺在榻榻米上摩擦的沙沙聲愈來愈近，不禁好奇起來。

「失禮了大人」，清亮的嗓音裡帶著幾分羞怯，隔著拉門響起來。

原來是男妓嗎？他知道日本曾男風盛行，也知道新吉原除了游女也有男妓存在，可他卻沒想到跪坐在他面前的這個怯生生的少年竟然是他們之中的一員。也許這就是日本為什麼只能屈從於別國的原因吧，他暗暗想，有多少人夜夜沈迷於肉體的片刻歡愉，又有多少大好光陰與財力全都耗費在這青春的虛無之上了。

「過來」，櫻井翔喚著那個小雛妓的名字，「智。」

少年低著頭走到他身邊重新正坐下來，四周帶著淡淡的香氣，「抬起頭來」，櫻井翔挑起他的下巴，細細觀察起來。少年圓潤年輕的臉龐之上是如同畫中人一般精緻清秀的五官，小巧流暢的鼻梁，飽滿粉嫩的唇瓣，那雙似魚躍般靈動的眼眸裡映著他的模樣，那仿佛沒有沾染著塵世一絲一毫污濁的純真神態的確勾人，櫻井翔想，讓人不僅想要將他壓在身下逼他露出種種媚態，更想要把他據為己有，周身染遍自己的味道。

「脫衣服。」

在記憶最初的最初，大野智和新吉原淫靡的夜晚一點關係都沒有，一直到六歲那年的夏天，他和家僕在祭典上走散，自此就再也回不去了，鄉下那間寬敞舒適的和式古宅，祖父母和他的家。轉眼春秋逝去，在這裡長大的所有孩子都逃不過服侍男人的命運，那天他洗完澡從浴池出來擦身，旁邊的新造們看著他的身體指指點點，第二天大野智就在碗底發現了一枚銅錢。

「我不可能一直白養著你，智」，老闆娘對他說，「做好準備，明晚要伺候你的第一個客人。」

那晚大野智被帶去內室的屏風後，親眼見到老闆娘口中的“伺候”到底是怎麼回事，游女裸露著豐滿的乳房，坐在男人身上發出毫不壓抑的呻吟聲，屏風後面的他羞怯萬分，不敢想像明天的自己會是什麼樣子。

「明天記得在台上可要看清楚了，好好選你的第一個男人。」臨睡前，旁邊榻榻米上沒有客人的新造哂笑著翻來覆去的他，直到天邊露出魚肚白，大野智才算是勉強睡著了。

第二天一早，他就被拉到浴室洗澡，幾個禿在他旁邊圍了一圈，把昏昏欲睡的他徹底洗了個乾淨。薰香著衣，大野智抬起手臂讓人用腰帶將他束縛起來，本來就纖細單薄的身體被和服的幾層布料緊緊包裹著，讓他幾乎無法順暢呼吸。

冬日天短，遊廊的各個妓院更是早早都把燈籠點上，所有游女排隊在屋前脫下木屐，碎步緩緩上台前，即將失去初夜的雛妓被老闆娘截下來在胳膊上用力擰了一把，「聽話點，到時候萬一掃了客人的興致，看看以後還有沒有人願意要你。」

游女三千的新吉原每晚來去的客人數不勝數，門口人聲鼎沸愈發熱鬧，大野智隔著木柵看向外面一張張猥瑣面孔，他害怕將自己的身體送入他人手中玩弄，卻又不得不去面對今後夜夜都將如此的事實，大門一關，自由與他此生再無瓜葛，而身為雛妓的他，今夜的第一個男人又會是誰？

門外突然一陣騷動，大野智看到人群自動讓出一條去路，中間走來一名陌生男子，這位徑直進門的軍官與眾不同的表現讓大野智忍不住好奇地偷偷觀察，他的年紀遠遠不到中年卻沒有絲毫的青澀莽撞，人群中昂首闊步的身姿在異國軍服的襯托下顯得格外挺拔，斜分背頭下露出的明亮眼眸透露著天之驕子一般的自信與傲慢。

他是誰？又為什麼可以直接闖進內室？正當大野智疑惑的時候，老闆娘招手喚他過去，「智，剛剛那位大人點名要你伺候。」

他沒想到這位英俊的軍官竟然點了自己，正坐了許久的雙腿變得麻木僵硬，大野智慌慌張張從台上下來，引起一陣人群的騷動。

「喂，智！別走啊！」

「我們還在這裡等著呢！」

「媽媽」，他不理外面那些污言穢語，快步繞到後面整理被坐亂的衣服，從鏡子裡看見老闆娘快步走了過來。

「我剛把那位大人送上樓去，智，按理說今天應該讓你自己選個心儀的人，但是樓上那位是帝國的，我不敢得罪。不過你也看見了吧，那位大人總比門口這些人好得多。」她從懷裡掏出一個小罐子塞進大野智手裡，「好好伺候，萬一他看上你，說不定就直接把你贖走了。」

「媽媽，這是？」

「傻孩子，你到底和游女不一樣，這個用來潤滑可以保護你不受傷。」老闆娘趴在大野智耳邊小聲說了幾句，便趕著面紅耳赤的他趕快上樓。

最後一瞥鏡子裡的自己，妝點過後的面孔變得有些陌生，和服幽藍底色上幾株凌霜紅梅依舊盛開，不知是因為緊張還是害怕，大野智仍然心跳得厲害，難道剛才那位英俊的軍官真的是為自己而來嗎？他不敢再多耽擱，隨即上了二樓。

「怎麼，不願意嗎？」

「沒有，大人，只是⋯⋯」大野智低垂著眼簾，雙手緊緊攥著袖口的衣料，他知道自己不能違抗客人，可是從未與人歡好過的少年在聽到這樣露骨的命令時又怎麼能不害羞？

「叫櫻井大人。」

「櫻井大人。」

「這麼緊張，之前真的從來沒有過嗎？」

男人俯身用食指將他的下巴挑得更高，露出白皙的脖頸與小巧的喉結，可是大野智根本不敢對上面前人的視線，染過胭脂的唇瓣不知所措地微微輕顫，「沒有，櫻井大人。」

「那就讓我成為你的第一個男人吧。」

少年單薄的身體被大力攬過，第一枚吻落下的瞬間，大野智直接軟在客人懷裡，他看著那張英俊的面孔靠近過來時下意識了閉上眼睛，柔軟的唇瓣被毫不猶豫的力道啟開，霸道的舌尖探進來侵犯著口腔的每個角落，雛妓試著躲閃卻又在軍官的臂膀中無處可逃，兩人緊緊交纏在一起，呼吸愈發急促，晶瑩的唾液在舌上拉出銀絲，漸漸順著嘴角流下來。

「唔！」正當他沈浸在吻中失去方向的時候，原本嚴嚴實實包裹著領口的衣料卻被人一把扯鬆了，有些粗糙的指尖伸進來在胸前肆意撫摸著，被觸碰到乳頭時，大野智打了個激靈幾乎要彈跳起來，可是客人依舊將他緊緊抱在懷裡，讓他無處可逃。

和服隨著愈發放肆的動作漸漸滑下肩頭，初春的冷風從窗縫中鑽進來，卻無法撲滅雛妓身上逐漸升起的熱，被指尖掐捏的疼痛中又混雜著某種奇怪的舒爽感，他不停推拒著胸前的那隻手，卻又捨不得真的用力揮開客人。

「身體這麼敏感嗎，乳頭很快硬起來了呢。」

好不容易被放開，大野智失了力氣趴在一旁的茶桌上大口呼吸著，胸口仿佛還留存著手掌的火熱溫度。他聽到話詫異地低頭看看，從前從未在意過的地方果然如客人所說的那樣挺立著，泛起一層粉紅的皮膚上面小小的兩粒乳頭被捏成赤紅的顏色，這陌生的反應令大野智手足無措，只會呆呆地看著將他變成這樣的男人。

「一個吻而已就變成這樣了，怪不得門口那麼多人排著隊想要你。」軍官抬起一邊嘴角笑笑，低沈的聲音在他耳邊響起，「不過你現在是我櫻井翔的了。」


	2. Chapter 2

二

「這樣可不行啊，他們沒有教過你嗎？不能浪費客人的時間。」自斟了一杯茶放在面前，櫻井翔好整以暇地看著雛妓緊抿雙唇羞澀掙扎的模樣，從他手裡奪過因為被緊緊攥著已經被捂熱的小罐，「不然我來幫你脱？」

「不、不用了！」

兩側和室傳來的呻吟聲在大野智耳中愈發明顯，時間慢得像是琥珀一樣將他凝滯在了房間中央，不管可憐的昆蟲如何掙扎反抗，最後都是要被吞噬在亙古的靜謐之中的。臉頰早已羞得滾燙的他終於狠下心來把腰帶的花結一拉，繞著纖腰一圈圈散開，原本就鬆鬆掛在他肩頭上的和服瞬間滑落到交疊在身前的手臂上，沒有著內衣的上半身完全暴露在了軍官面前。

「真乖。」

還在發育的少年並不是嶙峋的瘦，櫻井翔放下手中的瓷杯，認真欣賞起幾分鐘前被他的愛撫染上緋色的年輕身體，「這麼不想被我看到嗎？」他拉開雛妓刻意擋在跨間的雙手，把衣袖從纖細的手腕上面摘下來整件和服丟在一邊。

當最後的遮羞之物被全部無情移開時，大野智簡直想直接逃出門外，但他拼命忍耐著客人直白的目光與挑逗，卻在性器被觸碰到的時候再也忍不住驚叫出聲來，才開始生出毛髮的地方稚嫩又敏感，被人握在掌心揉搓的刺激讓他怎麼能受得了？

「不要，櫻井大人，嗚不要……」，一邊拒絕一邊卻因為異樣的感覺漸漸軟在客人懷裡，他驚詫地看到自己的陰莖愈發漲大，只能無助地咬牙忍受一波波快感，突然後面難以啟齒的地方被兩根手指在入口戳弄，難道他要用這裡接納男人？

「不要？那可不行，今天我可要好好教育一下不聽話的孩子。」以前流連於帝國紅燈區時，櫻井翔並不是沒有遇到過以比女人還要妖媚的男妓，只是這從未品嚐過的處子味道卻是那樣令他垂涎，明明已經擁有了誘人肉體與精緻面孔可以讓無數男人為他瘋狂，面前青澀的少年卻依舊不自知地羞怯著，在寒風飛雪中初次綻放，為飄洋過海而來的他一個人綻放。

看著游刃有餘地將罐中米白色的黏稠液體塗抹在手中的軍官，大野智不由自主顫抖起來，他向後慢慢倒退，沒有走到門邊就被壓倒在了已經鋪好的布團上面，他閉上眼睛迎接新一輪更具侵略性的親吻，笨拙的舌尖只會跟隨著男人的節奏共舞。「唔！」一吻未完，從未被人觸碰過的小穴卻被塞了手指進來，他怕咬到客人不敢反抗，只能是默默承受靈活的手指在體內反覆穿插。

「放鬆。不然等下吃苦頭的人是你。」處子緊緻熱燙的穴道在潤滑的幫助下勉強容納下了櫻井翔的兩根手指，可是面前雙腿被迫打開到極致的人兒已經露出了緊鎖眉頭的痛苦表情，他不禁去想這裡如何能接納男人勃起性器的侵犯，空出來的手撫上雛妓胸口，他輪番掐捏著兩顆紅豆大小的乳頭，才終於把第三根手指塞了進去，再看向少年時，才發覺兩行清淚從他眼角滑落。

「櫻井大人…不要再弄那裡了，好撐好難受……」雛妓低聲啜泣起來，不停求他，可是不知怎的，櫻井翔卻並不打算停手，他捏住少年的下巴強迫他看向自己，「告訴我，這是什麼地方？」

「……新吉原。」

「你是誰？」

「大野智。」

「你在這裡幹什麼？」

「媽媽要我伺候客人……」

「所以能拒絕我嗎？」

「嗚嗚、不能。」先前勃起的陰莖重新疲軟下來，只在客人的手指碰到身體裡某個奇怪地方的時候從鈴口冒出透明液體，心中酸澀的委屈與身體完全陌生的反應讓奪眶而出的眼淚將大野智的視線變得一片模糊，軍官低沈的聲音一句句灌入他的耳際，早上剛剛修好的指甲掐在掌心留下幾道銳利的紅痕。

「明白就好，現在就覺得難受，那等等你怎麼辦。」

「……等等？」

看著雛妓仍然不明所以的模樣，櫻井翔抽出被弄得溼答答的手指，三兩下抽出皮帶扔在一邊，早已勃發的陰莖直接抵上一張一合的穴口，「就是現在。」

他沉腰將性器向裏推進，可是前端卻被入口的肌肉緊緊錮住，試了幾次既無法不能深入也無法退出，解開幾顆襯衣的鈕扣也無法緩解焦躁，櫻井翔額上漸漸冒出一層薄汗，他沒了耐心索性用力破開層層軟肉將整根陰莖頂進去，這處子的穴道實在太過緊緻，讓本來接受過帝國軍隊嚴苛訓練的他在緩緩進出幾次後，再也忍耐不了開始大開大合地享受起來。

「啊啊啊！櫻井大人嗚嗚，好痛，慢一點啊啊！求您了……」

被男人粗壯陰莖從身體內部撕裂一樣的痛感讓大野智根本無法忍住求饒，他才明白，原本幾根手指的粗細根本算不了什麼，熾熱的性器狠狠頂進來，困在原地的他無處可逃，只能一聲聲懇請軍官早點結束對他的索求。

為什麼，他為什麼會選擇自己？大野智不禁去想，讓他不得不承受這樣的痛苦與煎熬，難道之後在新吉原的每夜都要這樣度過了嗎？

身後的痛漸漸變得麻木，聲音也因為叫喊而嘶啞，他看著壓在自己身上的男人，解開扣子坦露出結實胸膛的他粗喘著，緊緊盯著自己的瞳仁裡是野獸看向獵物一般的侵略性，晶瑩的汗珠從額角滾落下來，令人畏懼卻又無比性感。

耳畔雛妓的啜泣聲與隨著他每次頂入而響起的呻吟交織在一起，櫻井翔感覺自己已經許久沒有因為一個人這樣失去理性與控制，他坦承地接受自己作為男人的獸慾，並認為以合理的方式去解決是理所當然的事情，他從少年時代開始為了專注於學習帝國的戰術與軍事訓練而從來不屑去戀愛，最優秀的軍人是不可以擁有軟肋的，每到看到軍隊裡的同僚因為女人而魂不守舍，他都更加堅定了自己不需要愛情這種無用之物的決心，排解慾望也很簡單，就像今天這樣去新吉原這種地方，隨便找個漂亮的面孔與火熱的身體就可以任意洩欲，事後某些游女娼年大概還會以伺候過帝國軍官為榮，不過今天這個雛妓愈是求饒卻愈是把他隱藏在心底的施虐欲激發出來……

「嗯啊、啊啊嗚嗚！嗚嗚，櫻井大人嗚嗚嗚……」

適應了男人性器的粗大似的，包裹著他的甬道漸漸不再抵抗，而是溫順地承受一次又一次的貫穿，等到櫻井翔回過神來，才發現自己已經毫不留情地將少年胸前的兩顆乳頭蹂躪得紅腫，白皙的大腿內側也因為被手掌緊緊握著而留下了像是被鞭打過一般的紫紅痕跡，原本還未變聲結束的清亮聲音早已哭得沙啞，他最後大力頂入幾下，將精液全部射入溫暖緊緻的深處。陰莖拔出後摻雜著血絲的白濁從失去了堵塞的小穴中汩汩流出，失去處子之身的雛妓仍大張著雙腿，下意識小聲嗚咽，低垂著的眉眼仿佛在訴說著他有多麼委屈。

「別忘了你的第一個男人」，軍官重新恢復了冷峻的神態，他從榻榻米上下來一邊系著腰帶，一邊心算著回程的時間，「我叫櫻井翔。」

「好好養著，我會跟他們解釋的，這些天不許伺候別人。」

大野智醒來的時候，窗外夕陽餘暉正斜斜地灑在床榻上，他抬眼看看四周，發現自己已經被移到一間五疊半大小的單獨寢室。昨夜發生的一切像是惡夢一場，但是身體上留下的印記卻是實實在在的證據，稍一動作全身上下的肌肉都鈍鈍地酸痛，仿佛在提醒他自己的身體已經被男人佔有過了。

櫻井翔？他記得客人在走之前似乎留下了名字，櫻井翔，櫻井翔，大野智無聲地重複著，之前與男人性交的記憶漸漸明晰起來，就在他痛到幾乎快要昏過去的時候，這位名叫櫻井翔的軍官終於放過了他，再之後，再之後他就記不清了，難道自己一直睡到現在？

正當他掙扎著想要起來時，正好看到妓院老闆娘端著托盤進來，「終於醒了，智，委屈你了，誰知道那個軍官這麼不會憐香惜玉。」

「媽媽……」一開口才發現喉嚨根本說不出話來，大野智勉強應了聲才重新躺回去。

「快躺好！先喝點水。」笑得合不攏嘴的老闆娘把水杯遞到他嘴邊，等他喝了兩口之後才將杯子放回去。「乖孩子，你可真幸運，櫻井大人以後指名要你呢，不用去見別的客人了，這樣好不好？」

「媽媽高興就好。」

「你這說的什麼話，媽媽不就是盼著你們好嗎，以後我們可要指望著櫻井大人照顧呢。」她笑夠了又拿起托盤上的一瓶藥膏遞給大野智，「這個是藥，抹在裡面保證過幾天就好了。」

「謝謝媽媽。」

「好了，我先出去了，等等他們會把飯菜送上來的，你繼續休息吧。」

等到門重新被關好大野智才倚著牆壁坐起來，他似乎是在昏睡中直接被人直接搬移到了這裡，身上仍然是未著衣物的樣子，皮膚紅一塊紫一塊，雙腿之間難以啟齒的地方更是慘不忍睹。他低下頭打開大腿去查看下身的狀況，昨晚軍官在他身體裡留下的精液不知何時流到了臀縫、會陰周圍，甚至粘在了臀瓣上，就連墊在身下的布單上也有混著血絲的灰白色痕跡，大野智拿起托盤裡的乾淨手帕沾了水擦拭，幾乎乾涸的液體粘在皮膚上，可他又怕碰到那些瘀傷不敢用力，只能一點一點慢慢來。

好不容易把其他地方弄乾淨，紅腫的小穴又讓他不知如何是好，從來沒有處理過這種情況的雛妓只能學著昨天客人做的那樣，試著將蘸了藥的手指從翁動的穴口插進去。第一次感受自己體內的溫度，藥膏與破損的黏膜接觸帶來的刺痛感讓大野智頓時紅了眼眶，他小心翼翼地轉動食指，拔出來時又帶出小穴深處的少量精液，腫脹的穴肉像是害怕再次受到侵犯更加緊張地收縮著，他抬起手臂抹了抹眼淚，繼續給受傷的地方敷藥， 窗外天色漸漸暗了，兩三個新來的禿正在廊邊舉著竹竿去掛燈籠，即將到來的又是一個新吉原的不眠夜。

臥床休息幾日之後，不知是因為年輕還是因為藥膏的確有效，雛妓的身體漸漸恢復了原樣，全身上下的皮膚依舊白皙光滑，再看不出那日留下的痕跡，只不過大野智心中總是惦記著一件事情，他，還會再來嗎？

自從那天留下一句話就離開之後，櫻井翔就再也沒有在新吉原露過面，妓院做的皮肉生意就是如此，客人來了就要笑臉相迎，要是客人不上門也沒辦法硬是把人拉來。大野智覺得不用伺候別人也是好的，非要讓他選的話，他一點不想去伺候外頭那些看一眼就覺得反胃的男人，如果每次都會這麼痛苦，他寧可面對的是一張英俊的面孔。

櫻井翔的長相自那天開始就深深地印刻在了他的腦海裡，這是他見過的最好看的男人了，大野智想，高挺鼻梁與飽滿嘴唇無論放在哪裡都是比普通人要出彩的，但這些都比不上那一雙仿佛有靈魂一般的眼睛，在他身體裡馳騁時專注霸道的眼神將人牢牢鎖在原地，不敢逃，也不想逃，那雙眼睛的魔力讓大野智覺得也許就這麼死在他身下也是心甘情願的。

可是，之後櫻井大人卻再也沒有來過。

「智，你從那次之後開始休息了半個多月，可是那個說要留著你的軍官再也沒來，我們不可能一直等下去吧。」老闆娘今天一早就來到大野智房間遣他去沐浴，「聽媽媽的，今天好好準備準備，晚上去見客。你這副俊俏的模樣啊，看那些男人還不是搶著要。」

在翹首以盼的人群前正坐下來，晚風將數瓣櫻花打著卷從窗櫺外吹落在他膝上，不像上次仍帶著幾分稚氣的懵懵懂懂，無處溯源的寂寞在這春夜悄悄地爬上他的心頭，雛妓不能理解為什麼櫻井翔明明留下了話卻沒有再來，更不知道今天面對的會是什麼樣的客人。作為妓院男娼的他份內之事就是聽人命令，就算是心中只剩下不安與恐懼，他也只能硬著頭皮去做。

果然如同老闆娘所預言的那樣，即便不再是處子之身，沒過多久為爭搶他而聚集在門外的客人便用一雙手數不過來了，這種情形下雛妓的使用權當然是价高者得，老闆娘收了厚厚一疊錢塞進胸前的夾層，又來催著大野智快點上樓。

「媽媽，可是萬一櫻井大人、」

「沒有萬一！就算他以後來了也不會知道今天你做了什麼，客人都要等急了，還不快點給我上去！」

「是……」

躊躇著剛剛將門拉開，大野智便立刻被裡面的男人撲倒在地，「你就是那個叫價超過新吉原所有游女的小雛妓吧，上次真是遺憾啊，沒有得到你的初夜，不過今晚我倒要好好品嚐你的滋味，看看你究竟值不值這個價錢。」

「大人，請等等、不要這樣！啊！」領口被粗魯地扯開，雪白的前胸一下子暴露在空氣中，他下意識拼命躲閃著男人湊過來的嘴巴，可是還是因為對方高大的體格壓制在地上動彈不得，「唔！」

男人如饑似渴一般索取著他口中的津液，雙手還不忘在他胸前揉捏那兩顆可憐的乳頭，適應性極強的身體自發記住了前一次與人交媾的經歷，雛妓漸漸失去了掙扎的力氣，軟了腰躺在男人身下任憑對方採擷，只剩尚未失去的理智仍讓他記得拒絕，「嗯……不要……」

突然，走廊裡傳來一陣吵鬧聲，大野智所在的房間拉門被從外面大力踹開，他睜開迷濛的雙眼越過客人肩膀向外看，恰好看到櫻井翔從壞掉的門外跨進來，他心裡一陣驚喜，可是又因為軍官震怒的表情而瑟瑟發抖。

「還不從他身上滾下去！」


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有綑綁、調教情節

三

帝國軍官新調任到日本陸軍部隊本來就瑣事很多，系統上繁複的調任程序和東洋獨有的複雜禮儀讓從小就去帝國留學的櫻井翔覺得麻煩極了，一直崇尚效率的他發現原本一兩句話就能說清的事情硬是要拖上一個小時，工作時間結束後的酒席應酬更是佔據了他大量的休息時間。

一群男人聚在一起的話題無非只有那麼幾個，喝醉之後丟棄了所有的廉恥心變得口無遮攔，櫻井翔不屑地看著周圍東倒西歪的同僚，要是想要靠這群廢物們來振興國家簡直就是天方夜譚，他搖搖頭端起酒杯嚥下最後一口清酒想要先行離開。

「櫻井長官酒量真好啊，欸您這是想要走嗎？」，原本唯唯諾諾的事務官已經在酒精的作用下完全變了一個人，他大膽地攬上櫻井翔的肩膀，「今天可是您的接風宴，後面的節目真正精彩的。」

「什麼節目？」

「大家都說想去新吉原玩玩，您肯定喜歡。」事務官噴著酒氣止不住笑，讓櫻井翔忍不住嫌棄地退了幾步，不著痕跡地甩開了搭在他肩上的手。

新吉原⋯⋯

半月之前的回憶突然湧上心頭，那個被他奪走初夜的小雛妓大概還在乖乖地等著他吧？未經世事的清澈眼神無助地容忍他的強硬，受驚的小貓一樣小心翼翼地脫下所有蔽體衣物，少年的身體尚未經歷風雨磨練，是令人愛不釋手的柔軟豐腴，那夜帶著香氣的記憶依舊鮮活，他從新吉原的淤泥之中親手掘出的寶物正不停地散發著誘惑。

今天晚上也該去看看他了。

「那走吧。」軍官從座席起身，將佩刀收在腰間。

夜深了，卻正是有些地方最熱鬧的時候，新吉原唯一的大門隔斷了兩個世界，一個是人間煙火，庸庸碌碌生如螻蟻，另一個則光怪陸離，坐擁懷中美人巧笑倩兮。一行人走走停停，一路到了那間門庭若市的妓院，柵欄裡面手持紙扇的兩個遊女妖嬈地側身靠在彼此肩上，欄柵以外的男人們推搡著爭搶那一縷從煙斗中生出來的青煙。

櫻井翔在門口停下來，不知是不是被冷風吹散了幾分酒氣，他身後的幾個人也識相地跟著停下來，「這家是整個新吉原最好的了，櫻井長官不如和我們一起過去看看？」

「幾位大人大駕光臨，真是抬舉我們，不知道今晚、」風風火火招待客人的老闆娘一看到櫻井翔的面孔瞬間愣住了，她原本以為這位性格乖戾的帝國軍官那天不會再來第二次，沒想到就在她將許諾不會伺候別人的小雛妓送上二樓之後，對方便緊接著出現在了妓院入口。她一邊在心裡盤算著該怎麼辦，一邊臉上迅速掛上諂媚的笑容，「沒想到是櫻井大人呀，這麼久不來，智可是一直都很想您。」

「是嗎。」軍官不耐煩地環顧四週，卻並沒有看到印象裡那個穿著淡藍和服的小小身影從內室出來迎接他，「他在哪裡？」

「不瞞大人說，智昨天著了涼生病了，今天沒辦法出來伺候您呢。」

親身經歷過無數次沙場的爾虞我詐，櫻井翔怎可能就這麼輕易相信老闆娘的話，即便是他已經囑咐好了不要讓智接客，這本來就人情涼薄的煙花之地又怎麼可能放著送上門的生意不做。他櫻井翔看中的人，不代表別人就不喜歡。

「既然這樣那就帶我去看看他吧。」

「櫻井大人，一個小小的男娼怎麼能讓您去看望，還是……」

拇指放在刀柄上摩挲，老闆娘再三推拖的說詞讓櫻井翔漸漸變得焦躁起來，一想到自己才淺嘗輒止的果實很可能在他沒來的這些天裡夜夜向不同的男人張開雙腿，甚至在他現在說話的時候正在被人壓在身下侵犯，本來就不願忍耐的他現在更無法克制自己的怒氣，軍官一抽腰間佩刀，刀面的寒氣讓周圍眾人不由得後退幾步，「那我就自己去找。」

樓上幾個隔間不是唱著荒淫小調討好客人的遊女，就是野獸一般交媾的肉體，櫻井翔一個一個把門拉開，但是就是不見那天小雛妓的影子。

「大人，櫻井大人，您不要這樣⋯⋯」

直到只剩走廊盡頭的最後一間，他側身抬腳一踹，應聲而倒的拉門之後，正是他此刻最想要得到的玩物——被客人勃起的陰莖抵在臀縫中間的小雛妓。

「還不從他身上滾下去！」一刀深深砍入門柱，剛才還抱著人不放的男人嚇得癱倒在地上，隨後抱起衣服連滾帶爬地出了房間。

「櫻井大人，您消消氣，您看您這麼久沒有過來，我也不可能白養著一個人啊⋯⋯」

「我知道了。這樣總行了吧？」一疊鈔票被甩到空中，「滾。」

被盛怒之下的軍官嚇得不輕，已經將散開的和服重新系好的大野智縮在房間一角不敢出聲，抓住棉被一角的纖細手指微微顫抖，晶瑩的淚水從眼角落下幾滴，其他人都識相地出去之後，從來沒有見過這種架勢的小雛妓更是害怕地不行，見到櫻井翔向他走來，大野智只敢低垂著頭等待即將到來的雷雨。

「之前我說過不要伺候別人吧？」

「櫻井大人」，小巧的下巴捏在指尖，櫻井翔強迫性地讓他抬起頭來，雛妓眼淚汪汪地癟著嘴叫了一聲，淚珠一下子止不住地從臉頰滑落。

「看來要好好教你學會聽話了。」

麻繩從腋下穿過，在胸前繞了幾圈之後與綁在大腿和纖腰上的繩結將大野智直接吊了起來，如同第一次一樣，他被軍官冷眼看著，一件件把自己身上的衣物悉數褪下，繩子粗糙的質感綁在身上，怕痛的他一動也不敢動，但是只能堪堪著地的腳尖並不能堅持多久，麻繩吃力勒進白皙的肌膚，周圍已經能看出些許發紅的痕跡。

大野智現在什麼看不見，只能聽到空蕩蕩的房間裡櫻井翔的足音，他唯一的好衣服被軍官扯壞了，撕下來的布條正綁在他眼前，如果這時走廊有經過的人，一定會把他現在這副羞恥的模樣看得一清二楚。

「我不在的時候，你被多少男人操過？」冷凝脂一樣，細膩白皙的臀肉被人抓在掌心曖昧地揉捏，又時不時落下帶了點力度的拍打，大野智只是保持平衡與忍耐著不叫出來就費了全部精力，哪裡能分出心聽清櫻井翔講了什麼。

「真是一點都沒有記住啊，我說過不要讓我等吧。」與之前完全不同力氣的一掌啪地落在屁股上面，雛妓咬緊牙關身體反射性地躲閃，可是被綁著的他怎可能逃得開？

「聽話，叫出來。」

又是一掌下去，直接把他含在眼眶中的淚水逼了出來，聲音中帶著無助的哭腔，「啊！嗚好痛，櫻井大人……」

「說，我不在的時候小穴被幾個男人操開過？」

「嗚嗚沒、沒有……」

「小騙子，沒學好怎麼伺候客人，這說謊的本事倒是厲害。」

「智真的沒有、啊！」

懸在空中的身體一晃一晃，只憑足尖的力量根本站不穩，浮出一層粉紅的部分在毫不留情的揉捏玩弄中漸漸變得熱燙，櫻井翔故意把兩瓣圓潤肉感的臀瓣向兩邊撥開，將中間瑟縮著的小穴暴露在空氣中，「櫻井大人，嗚嗚不要，智沒有說謊……」即使眼前可憐兮兮的雛妓真的沒有說謊，如此滿足他施虐欲的玩具又怎可以輕易放過？

沾滿潤滑的幾根手指從身體內部拔出來，臀縫中間被熱燙的硬物抵住，第一次被男人貫穿時的痛苦感覺仍然記憶猶新，大野智不由得屏住呼吸，更不敢亂動，煎熬之中的時間過得好慢，軍服硬挺的布料隨著櫻井翔的動作在皮膚上摩擦，可是那根性器只是在他臀縫與會陰滑動，半點進來的意思都沒有，敏感的穴口與陰囊感受著軍官的溫度，他耳畔突然傳來一聲輕笑，「很喜歡這樣被欺負嗎？おちんちん還沒有碰就硬起來了喔。」

眼前布條被揭開，順著客人話低頭看去，雛妓驚詫地發現自己的性器不知什麼時候竟然微微翹了起來，看到身體做出這樣反應的他羞得只想把臉埋起來，但是身後用力頂進來把他瞬間填滿的粗大陰莖又讓大野智措手不及。

「嗯不要！唔啊不要，啊啊！」

好大，好滿，被撞得向前衝去，又再次被拉回原位，他只能再次忍耐著身後男人對他一次又一次的索求，從麻繩交叉處裸露出的乳頭因為身後的刺激縮得小小的，硬挺著被軍官捏在指間玩弄成露骨的絳紅色。

「啊啊！櫻井大人，不要再深了嗚嗚⋯⋯」

將精液全部留在溫暖地包裹著他的小穴裡之後，櫻井翔這才心滿意足地把人放下來，昏暗的燭光之下，白皙的皮膚上留下明顯的紅痕，大腿根本合不攏的雛妓渾身香汗淋漓，垂著眉毛，一副被人狠狠蹂躪過後的委屈樣子。

這具身體，太合他的胃口了，對於閱人無數的軍官來說，即使是在風月場最紅最貴萬人追捧的頭牌也不及眼前這個尚且青澀的可人兒。雖然是男娼，身體肯定不如女性柔軟，但長相清秀精緻，兩顆尖尖的小虎牙討人喜歡，而且也不會像女人那樣有那麼多的麻煩事需要他煩心。短短兩次接觸下來，他已經看出雛妓天真純潔乖巧聽話的性格，加以時間，他大可以把他調教成自己專屬的玩物，只忠心於主人的小寵物。

櫻井翔把手指伸進眼前那個尚未閉合的小穴攪攪，脫力癱倒在榻榻米上的雛妓難受地呻吟了幾聲，一股黏稠的精液便順著他的手指流了出來。

「舔乾淨。」柔軟的紅唇順從地含住他的食指，口中靈巧的小舌捲起白濁吞嚥入腹。

既然如此，這麼乖巧的孩子，他為什麼還不把他據為己有？

那晚軍官絲毫不顧已經被操幹得渾身酸軟的他，把大野智壓在身下掰開雙腿又要了一次，在他身體裡昂揚著的性器還未釋放時，失去體力的雛妓已經失去了意識，甚至在半昏睡中他還能感覺到那個滾燙的硬物在身後進出，將已經磨得紅腫的小穴一次次撐出柱身的形狀。

第二天大野智醒來時，雖然疲憊不堪，但是他身下的床鋪並沒有被從後面流出的精液弄得黏糊糊的樣子，身體裡面意料之外的清爽，大概是已經能適應一些了吧，一開始的時候還會因為小穴被撐滿而難過得想哭，但被連續要了兩次的他並沒有受傷。

不過昨晚那個場面確實把他嚇壞了，被性急的客人粗魯地扯掉衣服壓在地上時，突然闖進房間的櫻井翔可以說是從那個男人手中救了他，當時一下子反應不過來的他只是覺得心驚膽戰，再加上被迫擺出的羞恥動作更讓大野智只顧著害羞根本談不上思考，但是現在仔細想想，他才回過頭來委屈得不行。明明自己是不得不出來接待客人的，只是聽了老闆娘的話而已，並沒有做錯什麼，憑什麼這麼對待他……

抬頭看見木製門框上還留著刀割的痕跡，他想起兩人對視時，櫻井翔眼中隱藏不了的怒火，原來翔君，雛妓偷偷在心裡這麼叫他，就那麼想讓自己成為他的專屬嗎？以前也有人遇到了真心的客人就被這樣接出新吉原，妓院裡的花魁風風光光離開的那天，從髮髻取下一隻簪子放在了尚且年少的他手中，拋下浮華與謊言，從此以後就可以走出吉原大門，遊廊的一切都與曾經的花魁毫無瓜葛了。

如果，如果以後真的可以只做翔君的人⋯⋯他想他願意。

不過，大野智緊抓著被子一角，櫻井大人大概是不會再來了吧，誰會喜歡一個不聽話的孩子呢？


End file.
